Amor de Hermanos
by DAST Crush
Summary: El amor siempre toca en la puerta de uno sin avisar. Podría ser tu turno.
1. Hermanos

**Leve cariño entre hermanos. Sigue tu camino sino te gusta.**

* * *

— ¿Otro regalo, Shima? — preguntó Aki sentado en el sofá grande, acostado a sus anchas mientras veía como su hermano dejaba una pequeña bolsa de papel colorido, decorada como todas las demás.

—Sí, ¿y Ren? — asintió Shima, dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar una soda para saciar su sed.

—Fue con nuestro hermano, tal vez ayudarle con la excusa de no ser útil en esta casa — se sentó con pesadez, volteando a ver a su hermano y haciendo una observación meticulosa de aquel obsequio. — ¿Ahora de quién?

—Una de un curso menor. Admiradora según sus palabras — dejó la lata que había tomado, medio vacía, se acomodó sus lentes y prestó atención a su hermano Aki que no dejaba de mover la mirada de él al regalo. — No te preocupes Aki, sigues siendo popular entre las chicas.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que, ya veo porque me abandonas y me dejas regresar sólo a casa. Saber que eres remplazado por una acosadora duele, ¿sabes? — dijo Shima llevando su mano al pecho, dramatizando a la vez que avanzaba justo enfrente de su hermano siendo separado por la división de la cocina y el comedor.

—No es una acosadora.

— ¿Entonces? No me irás a decir que ninguna de tus admiradoras no trataron de averiguar de tu vida privada.

Sus miradas se tornaron duras y recelosas, ninguna renegaba que sus vidas antes de vivir con su hermano se basaban en cambiar constantemente de pareja. Hasta ese punto era normal que uno se metiera en la vida de otro por vivir las mismas cosas, ya que se sentían usados por las chicas que lo hacía para llegar hasta su hermano Haru, así que, decidían hacer de las suyas en ocasiones. Pero ahora que su hermano mayor tenía su local y ellos ayudaban en su tiempo libre, las declaraciones de amor no se hicieron esperar y volvieron con todo para los dos hermanos.

Decir que Aki se molestaba por ver que su hermano Shima tenía el doble de "admiradoras" que antes y agregándole que iban al café sólo para verlo o con el pretexto de buscar clases privadas, como anteriormente logró una de ellas, era poco. Probablemente su lado sobreprotector afloró de nuevo, saboteando aquellas dulces pláticas amenas que se daban en el trabajo.

—También las tienes y no digo nada, Aki — desafió Shima, tratando de indagar en lo que decía su hermano.

— ¡Es diferente, Shima! — acercó más su rostro, apoyándose con ambas manos. — Eres MI hermano, no dejaré que una cualquiera te lastime.

—Lo eres para mí también pero no tienes por qué volver a molestarte, nunca dejaría que me hagan daño — con su mano, alborotó los cabellos de Aki — Viéndolo así, digo lo mismo — bajó su palma hasta su mejilla con gesto cariñoso, recordando aquel golpe que recibió por defender a aquella chica de la tienda de animales.

Con un solo movimiento, Aki besó castamente los labios de su hermano sin saber por qué. Shima estupefacto no actuó pero cambió su expresión a una confusa, ¿se le habrá contagiado la actitud de Haru? No le tomó demasiada importancia.

Aki se retiró como si nada al sofá para encender la televisión y cambiar de canales sin pensar en uno en específico.

"¿En verdad pasó lo que…? Bah" pensó mirando la pantalla.

De repente, vio por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano se sentaba junto a él, observándolo.

—Así que esa fue tu respuesta — sin pedir permiso tomó la mano con que Aki sostenía el control remoto — Y esta es la mía — lo jaló con la suficiente fuerza, pegándolo a él.

Repitió la misma acción que Aki pero esta vez llevó el beso más lejos. Hizo que sus manos se posaran sobre su cuello. Shima llevó las suyas a su espalda y torso, dando contados toques. Profundizó el beso, sacando a su hermano un leve gemido.

Esto no estaba bien. Hacía exactamente lo que haría Haru con Ren. Sabía de su extraña relación y la sobrellevaba porque, ciertamente, ellos no tenían lazos de sangre pero aun así eran hermanos. Pero ellos, que llegaran a donde estaban, era una locura.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas y algo incomodos, se separaron. No se dieron cuenta como terminaron. Aki con la camisa subida y Shima con el cabello enmarañado.

—No le hablaremos a los demás de esto — comenzó Aki.

—No lo haremos. Ya tenemos la suficiente edad para saber que está mal y que no — secundó Shima.

— ¿Y esto está mal o bien?

—A como es la situación, diría más mal que bien.

—Pero no importa, mientras entiendas que eres MI hermano — dijo de manera posesiva. No cedería tan fácil, como siempre.

—Por favor, no queremos otro Haru Junior en casa. Ya tenemos suficiente con éste — fastidiado, Shima acomodó su cabello mientras que en ese momento entraban Haru y Ren, demasiado juntos.

Un claro ejemplo de lo que no ser, pero al vivir con un hermano que prácticamente los besaba desde niños, no se escuchaba tan peculiar en sus vidas, pero era algo que evitarían a toda costa.

 _El amor siempre toca en la puerta de uno sin avisar._

 _Podría ser tu turno._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Todos los derechos reservados a su creadora Miyuki Abe y Kadokawa Shoten.**


	2. Puedes Besarlo

**Parte 2: Puedes besarlo**

De regalos para su hermano mayor, Haru, a un pequeño grupo de fans. La popularidad de los hermanos Kaido subía como la espuma. La clientela fémina no saciaba sus más grandes fantasías solo con el guapo ex-host, sino también con los gemelos, el pedazo de suerte les caía de nueva cuenta, ya no iban a ser opacados por la figura de su morboso hermano. Eso era bueno, ¿o no?

—Vamos Shima, por favor — habló en suplica una jovencita recargándose más de los debido sobre el mostrador.

—Será divertido, Aki — rogó con ojos de cachorro otra chica a su lado.

Ambas pertenecían al mismo curso que ellos pero no a la misma aula. Dos jóvenes chicas portando ropa ligera, ellas no se habían separado de Aki y Shima desde que pisaron el establecimiento, platicando durante horas mientras que Haru se encontraba atendiendo ciertos asuntos.

—Y no lo dudo chicas, pero debieron avisar anticipadamente, saben que ahora trabajamos aquí — respondió Shima, sin despegar un ojo de los cafés que estaba haciendo. No quería hacer un desastre.

Las dos suspiraron rendidas.

—Pero para compensar su despiste… — continuó Aki apareciendo después de haber atendido una mesa — Vengan otro día de estos a la cafetería, compren unos pastelillos y tendrán nuestra atención toda la tarde — volteó a ver la reacción de su hermano.

—Pero sería mucho dulce — dijo la de la izquierda.

— ¿Saben una cosa? — Aki se acercó al oído de ésta — A mí me encanta las cosas… dulces — susurró con picardía la última palabra, haciendo sonrojar en extremo el rostro de la joven.

—Terminado Aki, llévalos a la mesa — interrumpió Shima, él solo sacó la lengua en contestación — ¿Qué les parece la propuesta? — dirigió de nuevo su atención a las chicas.

— ¡Si, si, si, si! — Asintió furiosamente la joven aún sonrojada, sosteniendo sus mejillas — ¡Vendremos las dos!

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una promesa! — La otra a pesar de estar al lado contrario, vio y escuchó claramente la proposición, con la ilusión de que le suceda lo mismo si viene más seguido a la cafetería.

Era una inocente promesa. No afectaría en nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mantente alejado Aki, que hay un brote de estupiditis aguda y tengo que salvaguardar mi coeficiente intelectual — dijo Shima mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Entonces estarás contagiado. Mira que inventar tales términos absurdos — caminó hasta el sofá y sentarse en los cómodos cojines.

—Debí ponerlos en cuarentena a Haru y a tí — imitó la acción y quedar sentado al lado de Aki.

Aquella tarde fue relajada en la cafetería, pero al tener rondando varias mesas donde no paraban de sacar cualquier tema solo para mantener a los hermanos en un mismo sitio, a eso súmenle la insistencia de sus compañeras de ir a pasear a altas horas de la noche, solos los cuatro, indicando una cita doble demasiado obvia.

—Debiste — con un rápido movimiento, Aki pegó sus labios a los de Shima en una suave caricia.

—Me atormenta no haberlo hecho — Shima se separó pero su hermano lo besó de nuevo, pidiendo permiso para profundizar "Y creo que es volátil el virus" pensó accediendo.

Habían pasado días desde el primer encuentro que llevó a más. Ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza como explicar lo que les estaba pasando. Algo surgía de aquellos besos y caricias pero, era difícil desenmarañar las posibles opciones.

— ¿Por qué hacemos esto? — aventuró Shima, guardando distancia y seriedad.

— ¿Y por qué no? Tampoco es que hagamos algo malo — objetó Aki, ya de vuelta a su posición inicial. Tomó el control remoto y cambió de canales.

—Comprendo pero, ¿sabes lo que estamos haciendo?

—Besarnos… — dijo, no muy seguro de su respuesta que al final se escuchó como pregunta.

—Incesto… — Aki se permaneció en silencio — Y eso no está bien — todo ese tiempo no apartó la vista de su perfil, cruzado de brazos.

—No, no lo es, porque eso implica una relación sentimental la cual no existe, punto.

Las voces de Haru y los demás se acercaban, significaba que ya habían cerrado. Shima ladeó la cabeza en negativa, susurrando cosas inaudibles, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir palabra.

— ¡Hey, chicos!... ¿Uh? ¿Y Shima, Aki? — preguntó Haru, entrando de primeras.

—En su cuarto. Creo que yo también voy a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio nocturno reinó la casa en noche de luna llena. La luz fantasmagórica se colaba por las cortinas y ventanas. El clic de una puerta sonó al abrirse. Un cuerpo reposaba apaciblemente sobre el colchón que se hundió con el peso extra de alguien más. Shima despertó, entreabriendo los ojos, una mano cubrió su boca. La figura se iluminó, dejando ver fácilmente a Aki que lo miraba directo, queriendo decir algo que no salió hasta segundos después.

—Fui rudo con mis palabras y lo siento, pero estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez… Si no hay nada de por medio y que nadie se entere, no habrá muerto por cargar.

Shima no se lo creía. En serio aki continuaría las cosas. Estaba a punto de gritarle y mandarlo a los mil demonios, que era una estúpida idea la que se le metió a la cabeza, que se buscara una novia, algo, pero esas palabras se quedaron en su mente. Sin aceptar ni rechazar nada ¿se la jugaba? Podría culpar a su querido hermano mayor de la perversión inconsciente con la que los crió de niños, aunque sabía bien que no sólo era de su parte.

Aki no aguantó más la espera. Retiró su mano y besó tiernamente a su hermano, sorprendiéndolo.

Tal vez no se dijeron nada, pero con ese beso sellaron un pacto, uno de hermanos.

Después de eso, Aki se fue a su habitación más tranquilo.

 _Juguemos a disfrazarnos y finjamos ser otras personas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a su creadora Miyuki Abe y Kadokawa Shoten.**


End file.
